Come Fly with Me
by Fetch Me More Chocolate
Summary: Hiccup seeks acceptance, Merida craves freedom, Toothless is just happy with fish. With hiccup banished and Merida fleeing, together they take on the world. The world of Disney and other animated movies that is. First story so criticism welcome. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first ever fanfiction, here's to hoping it isn't a train wreck. Now that that half hazard prayer is out of the way, I would like to ask everyone to feel welcome in leaving a review. Criticism of all kinds encouraged, seriously I even accept flames, they keep me warm with my righteous anger and plots of revenge (kidding).

Slightly longer summary: Obviously this is a HTTYD Brave crossover. It will be MeridaxHiccup but is going to take a while before they meet and even longer before any kind of romance gets underway. Patience, I'm trying doing this justice. While their relationship is a big factor, this is also a coming of age story, a tale of friendship and family, and a saga about the relations we build and lives we touch, all wrapped up into one massive adventure. Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless will be traveling around the world, visiting many different lands and cultures, i.e. they'll be popping in and out of various children's movies. So far I've got, Quest for Camelot, Mulan, Brother Bear, and several others. However I am more than open to suggestions, as long as they are within reason. Granted my reasoning is very skewed. Basically anything that can be believed to be between the 10th and 17th century is fair game in this story. To all those history nuts out there I apologize, but if you're going to be complaining about dates in a story involving wisps and dragons you're already in the wrong place.

Obligatory disclaimer: actually I'm one of those weird people who reads through documents before signing them and I read through all the rules and I don't think it says we have to do this. But if for nothing else then the sake of fanfiction tradition I will make a disclaimer.

I do not own How to Train your Dragon, Brave, Microsoft word, Toshiba Corporation, the internet, or any other device, program, or works of art that went into the making of this fic. Did I cover all the bases?

Okay I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 1

No Need to Panic

He wasn't panicking.

He most definitely was _not_ panicking.

Not at all.

Not even a tiny bit.

…

Okay well maybe a little.

Hiccup sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he made his way to the clearing. His body was making its way there on its own accord as his mind was occupied elsewhere, repeating over and over all that had happened in the last 24 hours.

The second the village elder had named him first in dragon training Hiccups stomach had plummeted to the very soles of his boots. He'd been so mortified he was amazed anyone was buying his enthused act. When he'd gotten home he'd nearly upchucked everything his stomach owned, luckily his father was still at the dragon arena setting up for the coming day and what was _supposed_ to be Hiccups greatest triumph and crowning achievement.

Hiccup nearly threw up again.

After a full hour of nervous pacing and worrying, he began to calm enough to think. And boy did Hiccup think. He couldn't stay. With everything he'd learned from Toothless, from all the dragons, Hiccup knew he couldn't go through with ever even harming one ever again, let alone killing.

Hiccup tried not to think about anything while he packed. His mind quickly fell into one of its most comfortable places, analytical thinking. He'd need that, leave that there, yes, no, yes, yes. It shouldn't have been so simple to just organize his life into a basket, he didn't feel sad or disheartened, despite the fact that he was essentially leaving behind his entire life. And that surprised Hiccup, it surprised him just how _easy_ it was.

After spending time with Toothless and experiencing true kinship and the joy of belonging Hiccup had come to realize how miserable he was here. But he didn't know he hated it _that_ much. But as he sealed the basket lid and stowed the thing in the corner for the evening Hiccup felt a wave of relief at the thought of leaving, and the slight hint of exhilaration at the prospect of going somewhere new.

Toothless was great and there would never be another like him, but what if he could meet others of his own species who could accept him? Surely not the entire world was as close minded as the Vikings? Maybe there would even be some who could, well, like him.

He only needed to pick up a few things from his workshop at Gobbers and he would be set to leave.

Odin had other plans as luck would have it. He was only halfway across the village when Snotlout suddenly appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey small fry I said I wanted to talk to you" he said loudly. Then again given Snotlouts boorish tendencies maybe Hiccup was just too out of it to notice.

"Huh, oh sorry" Hiccup mumbled. Over the recent few weeks he had been surprised by his cousins…friendliness, though he used that term loosely. It was just that Snoutlout was a Viking through and through, crass and vulgar. It had taken Hiccup a while to realize the difference between open cynicism and friendly teasing. In a way it actually kind of heartened Hiccup a little to realize that all those years of torment may not have actually been intended as such. Oh he had no doubt that Lout took joy in his misfortune but maybe not always to the same degree that he had once suspected.

Snotlout blew an exasperated raspberry "yeah, yeah, anyways I wanted to ask you some stuff about tomorrow"

"Oh" Hiccup felt his stomach drop again

"Yeah, I was wondering what you like, you know, were planning, cause I could totally help you" at this Snotlout flexed a beefy arm "help with your technique and stuff"

"Ummm…yeah that would be great Lout, except I'm kind of busy today"

"Well then when are you gunna train, you can't do it tomorrow"

"Uh…well, I just…wasn't?" somehow it managed to come out as a question.

Snotlout looked flabbergasted, the idea of not preparing before a battle obviously had him stunned. There was that old Viking code again; time not spent with weapons was usually time wasted.

"I was going to sharpen my sword for tomorrow" he hastily said "so it's…all sharp and pointy…yeah"

Snotlouts confusion quickly cleared up "oh, okay, yeah that makes perfect sense" he thumped Hiccup on the back nearly sending the smaller boy sprawling. Snotlout turned to leave throwing a wave over his shoulder "see you tomorrow then toothpick, nock 'em dead!"

Hiccup watched his cousins back retreating for a moment. He couldn't believe it but there it was: he was going to miss that idiot. Shaking his head to clear away those almost traitorous thoughts Hiccup finally made his way to Gobbers.

The normal banter began to easily bounce back and forth between him and the town smith the second Hiccup entered. "Afternoon sleeping beauty" Gobber called not even looking up, teasing Hiccup for his late arrival.

"Same to you goldilocks"

They threw words back and forth in their usual game, Hiccup couldn't really remember what he said but he knew he laughed twice, gave as good as he got, and felt no knot of anxiety or twist of worry, but instead a deep ache.

Even as he chuckled along with something Gobber had said about the Thorston twins Hiccup couldn't help the pang of sadness that quickly overwhelmed him. This. This right here. This is what he would miss the most. All the days spent with Gobber in the smithy throwing around insults and being with the one man he could call family on this Odin spit upon rock.

He actually felt pressure begin to well up behind his eyes and a tightness settle on his chest as he packed some tools into a bag he'd brought with him. He was never going to see Gobber again. Was never going to set foot inside this smithy again. It was more painful taking down the few blueprints he'd need, from his small workspace in the back, than it had been sifting through every item in his room and house.

He tried to leave quietly, unnoticed. But just as he opened the door Gobbers hook hand latched onto his arm stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, just want you to know, just, well you been doin' real good, and I know none of us say it nearly enough but I fer one am proud a yea. And not just cause a tha' dragon tomorrow. But, well yea been comin' in and out a 'ere since ye were just a wee boy and you've turned into a fine man Hiccup. I jus' want yea to know all that 'fore..." Gobber paused, his eyes downcast as he collected his thoughts, Hiccup knew what he wanted to say. Before tomorrow, before you might die. "Well 'fore you go getting all famous and go and forget all us little folks" he thumped Hiccup quickly on the back. "Now go on, and 'fer the love of Odin be careful tomorrow"

Hiccup tried to say something, anything, to the man that had been his guardian, protector, and above all friend for most of his young life. But his throat was too swelled up and his jaw to clamped, so all he managed was a quick nod and a forced smile that he knew Gobber would see right through. He could only hope the man would attribute it to nervousness about tomorrow.

He quickly fled the shop and hurried back to his house. He didn't let anyone stop him this time because he wasn't so sure he'd be able to go through with this if he got one more endearing word of encouragement or, or whatever. His dad was gone for which he was infinitely grateful. Throwing the tools in the basket and hefting the thing on his back Hiccup made just as hasty an exit.

Once again he stopped for nothing, not even when the twins and Fishlegs tried to wave him over to join in whatever it was they were doing with the goat milk barrels. He only forced a smile and waved back at them shaking his head. Both twins slumped their shoulders in identical comic fashion, before immediately perking back up and returning to rooting around in the barrels. Fishlegs usual anxious look worsened a little and Hiccup knew that even if he didn't feel the suffocating need to get out of dodge that he probably wouldn't have joined them anyways in whatever mischief they were taking part.

As he hiked his way through the woods, basket weighing him down, Hiccups anxiety only grew. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Where would he go? How would he live? As much as he loved Toothless he couldn't rely on the dragon as his sole companion for the rest of his miserable life. Honestly come to think of it neither could Toothless. He didn't know how social dragons were, but no species could survive with only the contact of one other being.

He wouldn't be welcome in any of the other Viking tribes, let alone the fact that most weren't on speaking terms with Berk, but _all_ shared the Viking view of dragons. What did that leave? He had learned a little Scottish and English growing up. His tribe hadn't raided or pillaged in nearly two centuries, not since the dragon threat became so huge. But the fact that some Vikings still did had made it a somewhat necessary skill in his tribes' eyes. After all never know when they might take up the old plundering again.

Scottish he wasn't too confident in but he knew enough English to get by at least. Some of the books that traders had brought over the years had seemed really interesting and Hiccup had wanted to read them. So he'd taken the little he'd known and applied it over and over till he'd understand them…marginally. He knew that what he'd been reading was meant for children as bed time tales but he'd enjoyed them all the same. Tales of brave knights and rescuing damsels, far off places full of wonder. There was even the occasional one about slaying a dragon, Hiccup had told his father those ones and it had been one of the few things in his childhood his father would actually listen to from him.

Hiccup had always thought that the places these stories came from sounded wonderful, a different land and culture all together. They had things like magic and fairy's, things so similar to what the village elder did but yet so different.

Hiccup shook away those thoughts. What was he thinking, him go to England? Madness.

Hiccup finally made his way to the clearing, calling out to Toothless as he ducked beneath the rock entrance. "Leaving! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever". He set the basket down intent on going through it one more time for a last check.

His vest snagged in his shirt and he stood to untangle it only to finally notice the girl sitting on the rock just in front of him, casually sharpening her axe like there wasn't a care in the world.

Hiccup leaped back in alarm eliciting a few surprised shouts as he did. As he began to babble he couldn't help but think: shit.

* * *

Merida groggily blinked awake. The sun was just barely peeking through her window and she tried nuzzling back into her covers to dissuade it from further interrupting her beautiful sleep. She had more lessons today. They had been piling on more and more as of late, her mother said she was just imagining things but Merida knew they were adding up.

There was a knock on the door and Maudies usual "good morning" chirped through the wood. Merida could only groan and attempt to burrow more into her bed. But the door was already opening and Maudie was there opening the curtains.

They went through the usual mundane morning routine, Merida begged for five more minutes, Maudie simply took the covers. Merida finally sat up hair helter skelter and Maudie brushed it as best she possibly could, which wasn't much. She was stuffed into a dress, the two of them as usual arguing over which gown would be more appropriate, luckily it was the one thing Merida managed to get her way around here, and she was allowed to were a loose comfortable dress. (She argued that her mother should be happy she's wearing a dress at all).

The day also carried the same dull routine. Breakfast, morning lessons, all books and papers with history and language and other such knowledgeable stuff a princess aut to know. Lunch, then evening lessons, today was, again, proper edict when interacting with other nobles. Her mother had been stressing this one a lot lately. Merida honestly couldn't care less. If they were anything like her father than she wouldn't need to know all this fancy stuff to mingle with them, and if they were anything like her mother she didn't want anything to do with them anyways.

But as the last rays of sunlight began to drift beyond the horizon Merida groaned at the day wasted. Her mother noticing as well tried to pull her attention back in for some last minute education but even the queen could see it was lost on her daughter and finally released Merida to wash up for dinner.

The girl went straight to the stables.

"Hello Angis" she said patting down her Clydesdale as she went. The horse gave a winnie in response. "Not a lot of time today, sorry" she said handing him a couple apples which he munched at happily. A quick stop by the well and he was full on water and he had more than enough food to get him through the evening and subsequent morning so Merida patted him down a little more before finally making her way towards the castle to do her mother's bidding and prepare for dinner.

Her father, as usual, was telling some story again when she arrived. Mother as usual was going over some documents and the boys as usual were being picky eaters. Merida sat down with a barely contained sigh, same old same old. She mostly zoned out during the meal, Fergus continued to regal his family about some battle he'd been in but she hardly listened. The food was good, it was always good, and unfortunately that's what made it so bland to her. She'd had the same finely cooked meals for years now, always prepared by the same people. The one time they'd had a fresh hand in the kitchens the girl had tried a minced meat pie recipe her mother had once taught her, and Merida had dived right in. The Queen had said it was delicious but it was not tradition (the girl's mother had learned it in England or something) and therefor it would be appreciated if it were not served again.

Just once Merida would like to have a bad meal, if nothing else maybe it would help her appreciate these ones a little better. Then again maybe it would be like the pie and she'd like it. As her mother was always telling the boys you don't know until you've tried it. Merida sometimes thought the queen would benefit from her own advice.

Of course she was thinking more than just about food on that front.

Merida was depressed to realize just how tired she was by the time she'd finished eating. It had been a long day but she had hoped to perhaps fence with her father a bit or head outside to do some night archery practice. But she couldn't fight off the drooping of her eyes and begrudgingly made her way up the stairs and too her room.

She barely managed to yank off her dress before she was flopping into the covers of her bed.

And yet again the day was full of the same tediousness that had been most of her young life. Merida groaned into the pillow. She was sick. She was literally sick from it. She didn't know if she could take this mundane bladdy bla bla anymore.

Merida found herself looking out the window and wishing to the stars for something, _anything_, that would change this life she had been shoved into.

* * *

"No it all makes sense their the workers and she like the queen bee, she controls them"

Hiccup landed Toothless back in their cove as Astrid continued to spout theories. He had to admit, she had a good point. The massive dragon had been all around horrifying, both to them and the dragons.

When he had first uh, well…_kidnaped _Astrid, Hiccup had only been thinking about toothless. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little pleased when she had wrapped her arms around him. True she'd done it unconsciously far too focused on the sky around them, but he could dream. Unfortunately that dream had ended all too soon and they'd been sucked into a terrifying ride ending in the heart of a volcano and looking into what he had thought was death itself for a moment. They'd quickly escaped and made their way back here, Astrid explaining her beehive theory as they went.

"Let's find your dad" Astrid said quickly hopping off of Toothless.

"No, no" hiccup jumped off running to stop her. They began arguing, Astrid making a good point, making the _right_ point his mind told him. But he just couldn't accept it. Poets would say he knew it in his heart, but really his gut just clenched at the thought of what would happen to Toothless if they told the village.

And for the first time in his life Hiccup stood up for something, and it wasn't even himself. Something changed in Astrid's demeanor and she relinquished, "okay" she said, before asking him what they should do instead.

He had no idea.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out" he mumbled. But his mind felt numb and blank. Mechanically he began to work at the buckles of his riding vest.

"okay" he heard Astrid mutter, right before she punched him.

Hiccup jerked back to look at her rubbing his arm as he did. What was with her?!

Astrid looked down brushing a hand across her bangs, then she had a hold on his vest and too fast for him to comprehend there was a peck on his cheek. "That's for everything else" she said unable to look at him, and then she was running off.

Hiccup stared after her still trying to catch up with what had just happened. He felt a warmth pool inside his chest and a small smile began to tug at his lips. Astrid Hoffereson had just kissed him! Sort of! It counted. Hell he would have been happy just to find his long time crush didn't hate him, but this was even better.

Toothless sidled up next to him blinking all innocent and wide eyed as if to say; 'sooooo…'

"Oh, eh, w-what are you looking at" Hiccup blurted out in a terrible attempt at nonchalance. Toothless only made a small rumble in his chest, looking after the retreating blonde braid.

* * *

AN: And there you have it. Good, bad, mediocre? I know it's pretty basic right now, I'm trying to establish were everybody stands. I'm also really not sure how to balance out scenes that already occurred in the movie, I don't want to just gloss over them, but I'm trying not to bore anyone with things they've already seen. Too much, too little?

Well anyways if you made it this far, I'm already grateful for your time. To anyone who chooses to review, even more thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stress is Overrated

Stoick had come home while Hiccup had been finishing up his dinner, and gotten himself a bowl before joining his son at the table. He praised Hiccup while the youth hurriedly gobbled up the last few bites, and for the first time in a long time Hiccup heard his father tell him just how proud he was of him. The food had gotten a little stuck in his throat when that came out. Unable to take his father's beaming smile any longer Hiccup quickly excused himself saying he'd best rest up for tomorrow.

"Right, right, it's going to be a big day" Stoick had said and grabbed Hiccups bowl to do the cleaning up, despite it being one of Hiccups chores.

"You have no idea" Hiccup mumbled under his breath, while hurrying up the stairs.

Sleep…came that night, but it was fitful and prone to coming and going as it pleased. Hiccup tossed and turned on an emotional dragon flight, at one second determined and eager, the next fearful and filled to the brim with regret.

When the first rays of daylight began to peek through the slits in the roof, Hiccup could only lay there. Was this really the right choice?

He got up, went through the morning routine, washed up in the outside barrel, ate some porridge, snuffed out the fire. He did it all in a sort of strange daze. Stoick came in just as he was preparing to leave. "Ah mornin' son" he said cheerfully, "all set fer today?"

Hiccup couldn't look him in the eye, and only gave a noncommittal shrug.

Stoick's eyebrows scrunched a little, "nervous?" he asked, and Hiccup was a bit surprised by the amount of emotion in his father's voice. Usually he was loud and demanding, right now he actually sounded…concerned.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and only nodded meekly. It was true after all.

"Aye, tha's understandable I guess. Don't tell anybody this, especially not Gobber, but I was nervous for my first".

Hiccups head shot up, Stoick was smiling a little shyly.

"R-really?"

"Aye" the chief said making his way to the table. He gestured to the opposite side and Hiccup sat down immediately. Never before had he heard his dad admit _anything_ that could be contrived as weakness. And certainly never before had they had what most would call a heart to heart.

"Takin' a life is never easy son" Stoick continued "even if it is one of them heathens and even if it needs to be done, it is still a great undertaking".

Hiccup could only listen, for once his mind void of any smart remarks.

"It'll change yea, and not always fer the better. My first dragon kill, well" Stoick took a deep breath "I had thought I would feel only happiness, and at first I did, that and pride. But after the celebration and the mead wore off, well, I just remember seeing the life leave the beast. There devils mind, and there ain't nothin' there worth mournin', but it is always a sad thing to see something of this earth leave. Now when I killed my first man…" at this Stoick stopped, he glanced up to see Hiccup still wide eyed with rapt attention. Stoick grunted and his usual stern scowl returned and the openness that had been there for record time, was gone. "Well, tha's a story fer another time" he said gruffly. "Alrigh' off with yea, go find yer friends or…yeah"

And with the reminder that Stoick really had no idea what his son did with his free time broke the brief spell of kinship. Hiccup got up and hurriedly made his way out the door before his stomach could knot itself any further.

His father was right it was going to be a big day. He just sincerely hopped he would live to see the end of it.

* * *

Hiccup looked up to his father, looked to the many shocked and awed faces of his clan, and then he looked the nightmare dragon right in the eye.

"I'm not one of them" he said, dropping his helmet to the ground.

The nightmares eyes widened and began to pull back from their slits.

"Stop the fight" his father began to call.

"No." Hiccup said firmly, and even he was a little surprised with how authoritative he sounded "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are"

The nightmare was only a breath away from his outstretched hand, barely Hiccup could hear the beginnings of a soft purring from its throat, indicating it was calm.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

The world slowed down for Hiccup for just a moment, but it was just enough time for him to have one very clear, very astute thought. _Shit._

His father leaped forward slamming his hammer into the cage-ceilings bars. The terrible resounding noise sent the nightmare panicking and into a frenzy. The world sped back up for Hiccup and he ducked and ran just as the nightmare reared and spat molten fire where he'd been only a second ago.

Hiccup ran and the dragon gave chase, spitting and spewing at him, at the Vikings, just at everything. It was scared.

"HICCUP!" he heard Astrid yell and turned just in time to see the nightmare about to chomp his head off before a hammer came flying in throwing off its aim. It reared and darted off after her.

"This way!" the commanding voice of his father called, he'd somehow gotten to the gate in record time and already had the thing thrown open. Astrid and Hiccup darted for him, Astrid getting to his father first but just as Hiccup was about to reach him a blazing heat seared past nearly burning him. The pillar between he and his father exploded in a blaze of fire and Hiccup lurched back trying to avoid the falling flames and debris.

Hiccup scrambled back to his feet sprinting away from his father and Astrid barely ducking beneath the leaping nightmare as he did. Suddenly something crashed into his back, hard. The wind was knocked out of him and he barely noticed as his body collided with the stone ground. He rolled onto his back just in time to avoid being skewered as the nightmares claws pierced the ground trapping him beneath its paw. It narrowed in, a gurgling in its throat, signaling that it was ready to fire.

Hiccup barely noticed as a screeching noise filled the entire arena, and for a moment he thought it was the nightmare before him making the noise. But then heat exploded somewhere above him as a blinding light burned his eyes, and he could have sworn the nightmare lit itself on fire.

Smoke suddenly filled the entire arena obscuring his vision and he felt rather than saw the nightmares claws jerk away from him. The smoke began to dissipate, and Hiccup was finally becoming aware of the screams of fright and anger from the many Viking surrounding him. He got up into a crouch to see Toothless latched onto the nightmares back biting and clawing at whatever part of the red scaly hide he could reach.

Toothless landed in front of Hiccup batting and screeching at the nightmare, until it finally cowered and skittered away. There were yells, and Vikings all around were grabbing weapons and leaping into the arena. Hiccup ran to Toothless trying to urge him to run, _to move!_

Hiccup looked back towards the gate and at first saw the shock spreading across his fathers' face, but then the chiefs' features turned hard. He ripped a battle axe off the wall and began charging towards Toothless with a sort of purposeful resolve.

And once again Hiccup was left with one very clear, very scary thought. _Shit._

* * *

Everything had sort of happened in some kind of dazed blur after his father had ordered Toothless shackled and caged with the rest of the dragons. There had been yelling, so much yelling, too much to even begin to discern were it was all coming from or going. He did know that a lot of it had been directed at him, but he couldn't for the life of him match any of the enraged words he heard to the sea of scowling faces.

The only clear moment he could actually recall was when he'd caught Gobbers eye. The blond Viking had looked at him, shock clearly spread across his features, and then he'd turned away. Gobber was disappointed in him. The one person that had always supported him, always been there for him, couldn't even look at him. Hiccup had just been numb after that.

He played the sound of Toothless helpless calls over and over in his head as his father's strong hand latched on to his arm hard enough to bruise and yanked him through the throng of Vikings. Odin they looked ready to form a mob. He saw the other Viking teens, all looking scared and confused, worried in Astrid's case. Even if it was all based on one big lie he was still going to miss the strange, if slightly awkward, friendships he'd formed with all of them.

Stoick shoved past the many yells and pushing bodies, yanking Hiccup along with him. He said something to Spitlout as he passed, and Hiccups uncle began taking over trying to calm the frenzied citizens of Berk leaving their chief to deal with the bane of Berk once again.

Stoick was furious, more so than Hiccup had ever seen him, and that was truly saying something. The chief wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't say a word. The vice on his arm was really beginning to hurt despite the fact that Hiccup was following along obediently, and Hiccup began to feel a twinge of fear ball up in his stomach. Stoick had never before honestly hurt him. Sure a cuff on the head here and there, a few well aimed swats when he'd been a child. If his dad was so angry that he might hurt Hiccup, what would he do to Toothless?

They reached the mead hall and Stoick threw the door open with a resounding bang and hurled Hiccup inside. Hiccup stumbled a bit nearly face planting on the cold stone. He turned to see his father come stalking in, silhouetted by the only light that came filtering through the quickly shutting door.

"I should have known" his father rumbled to himself, walking right past and ignoring Hiccup. "Should have seen the signs".

"Dad?" Hiccup tried

"_We had a deal" _Stoick bit out finally regarding Hiccup over his shoulder, but continuing to pace away.

"I know, but that was before, and" Hiccup followed after trying to get his fathers attention "awww, and it's so messed up" he moaned scrapping his hands through his hair.

Stoick turned to face him, and Hiccup nearly took a step back at the sheer fury on his fathers face. "So everything in the ring, _a trick_, a lie" he turned away again.

"I-I screwed up" Hiccup tried getting his father focused on him, he was always messing up, everybody knew this. He was blamed for things he didn't even do in the village of Berk. It was a well-known and easy fact that Hiccup the useless was often to blame, his father would go for that, his father would believe that. "I, I should have told you before now, it's just, I, take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless" he was begging, he knew he was begging but right now he didn't care.

"The dragon?" Stoick asked in an alarmingly tense voice, turning again to his son with a look of rage "that's what your worried about?! Not the people you almost killed?"

"He was just protecting me" Hiccup pleaded "he-he's not dangerous"

Stoick was right up in his face as he shouted "they've killed _hundreds of us!_"

"_And we've killed thousands of them!_" Hiccup yelled back matching his fathers glare. Stoick stood, and for a moment Hiccup thought he seemed surprised but then he went right back to angry pacing stalking back and forth in front of his son. "They defend themselves" Hiccup tried logic, praying that his father was at least listening to him "that's all, they raid us because they have to, if they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, dad, its-"

Stoick stopped eyes darting to Hiccup intensely "their island" he spoke, cutting Hiccup off "so you've been to the nest" his voice dropped, and he took a step toward him. Hiccup suddenly felt his stomach plummet to the ground. _Oh Odin no_ he thought.

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup stupidly tried to play stupid. He took a step back but Stoick only took another forward.

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded

"What? No, no I didn't, Toothless did" Hiccup scrambled for words still trying to back away from his fathers menacing glare. Stoick only continued to walk evenly with him, towering over his small son like an angry bear. And it scared Hiccup. "Only-only a dragon can find the island" he blurted in hopes that it might dissuade his father from going if he knew it was impossible.

But Stoick stopped, standing straight a terrifying thoughtful look coming across his features. "Oh no, no no no, dad! No please it's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen"

Stoick began walking towards the door, shoving Hiccup aside without even looking at him. No, no Hiccup would not let this happen. His dad was walking to his death and he didn't even seem to know or care. "Dad please" he begged at his retreating fathers back. But it wasn't _just _his dad, "I promise you, you can't win this one". It was also Gobber, and his uncle Spitlout, Vermina who sometimes gave him cookies, Mulch who'd let him peek at the days catch since he'd been a boy, Andvett, Saksi, Inga, Bergthor, the list went on and on. More than half the tribe would go, Lief, Thorvard, Yrsa. "Dad, no!" he pleaded. Sveni, Kjartan, Gizurr.

Toothless.

"For once in your life would you please _just_ _listen to me!"_ Hiccup cried running forward and grabbing his fathers massive arm not caring that it was impossible to try and pull him back. But of all things he'd expected, none of them had been what happened next.

Stoick yanked his arm forward and with a massive swing threw Hiccup back nearly clipping his sons jaw with a meaty fist. Hiccup was too startled by the act to regain his footing and went sprawling across the stone in shock.

Stoick turned to face him, finally looking his son full in the eye, and in a calm voice that was far more dangerous and fierce, and all around more serious than any of his yelling could have been he spoke "you've thrown your lot in with them, you're not a Viking…you're not my son".

And whatever bit of semblance Hiccup had left went crashing to the ground and shattered into a million irreparable pieces. That one statement. The thing he had feared almost all of his life, the thing he'd been terrified of and secretly always suspected but coveted in the fact that it was never spoken; his father laid it all out. Spoke truth to his greatest fear.

And that was just it, it was true. He wasn't a Viking, no matter how hard he'd tried it was simply impossible. And all these years he'd been right in assuming that without that title he could not be Stoick the vast, chief of Berks son.

He barely even registered the door banging shut as his father left, left him. His breath began to hitch and come erratically as he could only stare at the empty space his father had just occupied. His heart beat loudly in his ears as all other sound became a dull whine in the background.

He couldn't think, couldn't comprehend any coherent thought. All he could do was feel. The emotions flooded through him faster than a cascading waterfall. Terror, anxiety, dejection, misery, desolation…pain, just so much pain. And once each heartbreaking feeling had had its turn spiraling through him he was left with nothing but a cold emptiness.

In less than an hour everything had been taken from him. Toothless was in a cage frightened and alone, awaiting a terrible fate that he didn't even know. His whole tribe had turned on him, he'd always had the niggling fear they'd harbored the thought in their hearts but he never expected those fears to actually be true. Perhaps they really had just been waiting for the right excuse. Gobber had even turned away from him, the one person he always thought, no _knew_ he could trust, and now even that was gone. And his father-

No not his father, not anymore.

Through all the fear, all the dread, and all the pain Hiccup felt another emotion began to stir in his very core. Anger.

They had disowned him? Well fine. Fine he was planning on leaving anyways. If they could not accept him and Toothless because of their own foolish stubbornness, then so be it. He didn't need them. He'd never really needed them, Hiccup had been on his own since he'd been a child. What difference would it make if he was now alone physically and not just emotionally.

He was angry at them all, even Gobber, and above all he was angry at his fa- the chief.

Because the chief intended to hurt Toothless, and Hiccup knew he would die before he let that happen.

He needed a plan.

* * *

AN: so I decided to upload this chapter with the first one on sort of a whim. Chap one just doesn't really get the ball rolling and it's not like I didn't already have this written.

I know it's really angsty but Hiccups going through a lot right now. Cut him some slack. And sorry no Merida, she's actually going to be absent for a little while. Don't worry, when she does come she will be amazing, but we have to establish some stuff with Hiccup first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Cover of Darkness

Hiccup stalked through the village at a heavy pace. People didn't even try to go unnoticed as they stopped in whatever they were doing and outright stared (glared) at him. Children were ushered out of his path, knives and weapons were clenched in threatening hands, the whole village watched him as though he were some sort of diseased vermin. He didn't care.

Hiccup went straight to the smithy, banging the door loudly as he stomped in. Gobber was there and Hiccup caught the flash of worry in the man's eyes before his face became impassive as he looked away again. Hiccup ignored him, pacing into his roo-the back room with deliberate steps.

There was plenty of leather left over from his many attempts with Toothless saddle. He didn't need anything fancy, just something that would get the job done, besides he'd already been forming half ideas and blueprints since yesterday afternoon when he thought he'd be leaving for good. Hiccup got to work and Gobber left him alone. The harsh clang of metal reverberated loudly from the main smithy, but even that seemed to be drowned out by the overbearing silence.

Their usual banter was gone, and with each second of the crushing quiet Hiccup felt every piece of his bond with the man sever thread by thread. It was becoming clear that he'd finally managed to turn away even Gobber. He shouldn't be surprised really, Gobber was one of the most fearsome and faithful dragon slayers that there was. The man had lost two limps to them for Thors sake.

Still a small part of Hiccup had selfishly prayed the blond wouldn't hate him, would somehow miraculously, maybe not be okay but at least still accept Hiccup after all this. That hope was quickly being snuffed out with every tiny glance Hiccup shot the man's way only to see that Gobber was resolute in his ignoring of his no longer apprentice. Hiccup supposed he should be grateful Gobber even let him be in here.

It only took about two hours to cut, shape, and stitch the leather and by the end of it Hiccup had something resembling small saddlebags. They were made quickly, weren't overly sturdy and definitely not pretty. They were also rather small, would probably only hold half of what was in the basket he'd packed. He'd also have to ruin his saddle by bolting several clamps into it so the bags would have something he could fasten them to. But at the moment he really couldn't give a damn about all that. The only reason he hadn't done this already was the need to leave Berk quickly and unnoticed, now it didn't even matter. Besides these would make it easier to fly out of here with Toothless.

It was getting dark now, but he could still hear most of the village fast at work preparing to leave come morning. With any luck he'd be putting a stop to those plans.

Throwing the connecting strap of the light little bags over his shoulder Hiccup made his way back into the main smithy. Gobber was still making sure all weapons would be ready for tomorrow, still hard at work, still ignoring Hiccup. Hiccup knew the man could see him out of the corner of his eye, Gobber always noticed Hiccup, even when the boy was completely behind him. But he didn't look up from his work, he even turned his back on Hiccup opting to use the workbench for the time rather than the anvil.

Hiccup felt his gut twist at the action. This all felt just so wrong. But he bit his lip, glared at the floor, and made sure to hold his chin up as he walked to the door. Even if Gobber couldn't see him, he'd still make sure his head was held high for the last time he was in his longtime friend and partial guardians presence.

He got as far as opening the door, allowing a breath of wind to tickle his face before he stopped. A part of him was screaming to just keep going, to just suck it up and walk out now. But then it really hit him, this really would be the last time he walked through this door. It was like yesterday afternoon all over again only this time he suspected that Gobber knew it too.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now" Gobber continued to hammer away, nearly drowning out Hiccups voice. Hiccup couldn't say why; the smithy's shoulders didn't bunch, his swinging rhythm didn't change, but Hiccup had no doubt that the blonde Viking could hear him. "May not ever want to hear it, but for whatever its worth" he felt his throat begin to tighten, there was a pressure forcing its way onto his chest and it was becoming harder to breath. He wanted the man to look at him, even if it was with hatred Hiccup just wanted to see his face as he said this last thing. But the Viking didn't turn, didn't stop in his work, and Hiccup had to say it before he completely broke down "…thanks Gobber".

And with that he left.

The sun had set and the last bits of daylight were quickly retreating with it. Hiccup wasn't sure when his fast walk turned into jogging and then descended into an all-out run. He knew people were staring again, and he suspected he'd started his sprint before actually making it out of the village but he couldn't be bothered to care right now.

He ran away from the village, and straight into the forest, straight to the cove, ducking under branches and leaping over rocks and logs barely even registering where he was going. He smacked into more than a few low hanging branches, and tripped and stumbled the whole way, crashing into the earth at least twice. But each time he just scrambled back up or forced his way on.

Right now he had just one thing, one thing that he forced himself to focus on. After all it was far more important than any other petty troubles he might be dealing with. He had to save Toothless.

Hiccup crashed into the cove practically skidding under the rock entrance. It was dark now and the stars were beginning to dot the sky. He sprinted for the small rock outcropping that he kept his riding vest and harness stashed under. It was a blessing that he'd been so distracted after him and Astrid's flight that he'd forgotten to take off Toothless's saddle.

Oh Odin. Astrid.

Hiccup actually felt his knees give out and he landed on his ass in a daze. In all the insanity he'd completely forgotten about her.

Damn and to think she of all people had been the one to accept Toothless, to accept him. And now he'd be leaving.

The girl he'd had a full blown burning crush on since before he'd even thought girls were pretty had finally noticed him. Not only noticed but maybe even _liked_ him. Obviously not the same way he liked her but enough for the kindling's of a friendship perhaps.

Hiccup couldn't help it, it started as just a few mirthless chuckles but soon Hiccup was all out laughing at the sheer injustice of it all. He sprawled on the grass cackling up at the rising moon. A pressure formed at the back of his eyes and for the first time he didn't fight it. He laughed and cried all at once. Tears trickling out the corners of his eyes and falling down his temples to salt the grass below.

Odin he wanted Toothless. This place felt so empty without the dragon. Over the past few months Toothless had become the first real rock in Hiccups life. He wasn't sure if even Gobber had ever been as valued a friend as Toothless had quickly become. Hiccup had always envied some of the friendships the older Vikings had, the ones were those who had no blood ties would happily call a friend brother or sister. Because really that's what they were, hell they were something _more _ in most cases, something even beyond a thing as simple as siblings. Bonds forged in sweat rather than made in blood were the strongest by far. And that's exactly what he had with Toothless. He would die for that dragon without a moment's hesitation and Toothless's actions today had proved that the dragon would do the same for him.

He didn't know how long he laid there but by the time he sat up his body had grown stiff and cold sending a shudder through him at any errant wind. He carefully retrieved and folded up his riding vest and whatever tact couldn't be left attached to Toothless. Everything was placed neatly in the bags and thrown back over his shoulder.

Hiccup walked back to Berk anxiety beginning to knot up inside him again. He just did his best to focus his mind on the task before him now. He was going to free Toothless, and it was going to be tonight. He already had a half-baked plan, and as he walked the more wayward details were beginning to fall into place.

When he broke the tree line and saw Berk, much of the village was already indoors, it was dinner time so most of the village was probably up at the mead hall eating. Hiccup skirted around the edge of the houses as best he could anyways. The furious sob, laugh fest he'd had out in the forest seemed to have cleared his head at least somewhat. He was now in enough frame of mind to comprehend fully what all those glares meant, and while he told himself that they didn't matter, he still couldn't help but want to avoid them.

He slipped his way past a patrolling guard and ducked into his-the chiefs home. He felt a flood of relief the second he realized Stoick wasn't there. He'd already guessed as much, seeing as there was no light filtering through any of the cracks and no smoke coming from the chimney, but Hiccup still felt a terrible dread at the thought of encountering his fa-the chief again.

Hiccup stumbled up the steps of the darkened house to the room he wasn't sure if he could consider his or not anymore. He treaded quietly honestly feeling like he was some kind of intruder here. Hiccup hurriedly pulled the still packed basket out from its corner. He plopped himself and the saddle down before it and quickly began pulling out the many items he'd packed. He needed to downsize significantly. Now that he looked, the saddlebags wouldn't be able to carry even half of the baskets items, and he would have to get a little creative with how he packed.

He piled everything across the floor in a sort of category system. His clothes in one pile, tools and gear in another, food, and any means for catching food in a third, and finally a small miscellaneous pile. He'd had three sets of extra clothes and that was quickly downsized to one. He also left the extra pair of boots and jacket as well as his blacksmith vest, he was going south after all, he could live with being a little cold for a few weeks. The tools he made the most acceptance for. Creating was one of the few things he was good at and he'd definitely need them if anything were to happen to Toothless's saddle. Not to mention he'd now be completely in charge of taking care of himself, which meant gathering food and water, shelter, clothing, ect. All things that tools could greatly help him in. He and Toothless had gotten good at catching fish over the past few weeks and even though he'd probably get sick of the stuff in no time it would still keep him alive. As for the fishing net and few snares he'd packed Hiccup left those knowing that with his smithing tools he could just make more. In fact the only thing he took from that pile was a small pouch of dried nuts and berries, tucked into an inner pocket of his vest.

Now for the hardest pile of all. Before him sat some of the only objects Hiccup had ever truelly called _his_. There was his mothers breast hat, a few of his favorite books he'd collected over the years, a decorative arm band Gobber had given him on his thirteenth birthday, his pocket sketchbook, a childhood wooden horse toy littered with teeth marks, some dragon scales he'd found with Snotlout of all people when they were just kids and several other small objects that he already knew he would ignore.

He looked at the scales first, there were eight of them in all, Lout and him had been only eight years old gone with their fathers to the Berserker village for some peace treaty formalities. They had been the only children brought along under the pretense that they need to get the occasional taste of diplomacy. It was a rather ridiculous notion as the two were mostly left to their own devices while at the neighboring island, especially considering that nearly all the village's children were told to stay away from them. Even though the two villages were allies, the Berserkers had something of a scathing view of those from Berk, believing themselves somehow above the dragon slaying Vikings.

Snotlout had ranted about it vehemently during their stay there, his young cousin being the only one around to listen to most of those rants. Hiccup had agreed with him, mostly, and even as they grew it was one of the few things the two had ever been able to hold a conversation about. Not just that village but others, Hiccup had learned a long time ago that the best way to keep Lout from pounding him into the ground was to get his cousin ranting about other Viking villages. Even the ones Snotlout liked he could easily go on for hours about the merits and flaws of, and honestly Hiccup usually agreed with him on many of his beliefs, maybe not quite as loudly but he still agreed. It may have been the only thing he'd ever felt bonded to his cousin through, and the scales were something of a representation of such.

While at the Berserker village, the two had gone exploring together, at first Snotlout had been against it, but their fathers refused to let them wander off anywhere alone. And if there was one thing Lout hated more than Hiccup, it was boredom. He'd allowed Hiccup to tag along (as he'd put it), but many times he'd been surprised at how quickly Hiccup would get ahead of him, always the little explorer. Throughout the day they'd found several different dragon scales and for no real reason ended up collecting them as they went. It was fun. And by the end of it they'd had fifteen in all.

That night they'd sat with their fathers who were both more than happy to explain to the boys which dragon each scale came from and the many ways to kill each in turn. And by the end of it when they'd divided up the scales Snotlout had said Hiccup could have the bigger half cause Lout felt he was getting the 'cooler' ones, to this day Hiccup didn't believe that. It was odd, because it was with Snotlout of all people, but it was one of his most precious childhood memories, and Hiccup certainly didn't have a lot of those.

The scales were completely useless, aside from something slightly pretty to look at. The logical thing to do would be to just leave them. Yet Hiccup found himself piling them up on each other and tucking them into his second vest pocket. He figured if nothing else he could at least sell them.

Next Hiccup looked through his books, and though it pained him he came to the conclusion that he couldn't take any of them. Books had been one of the few things he'd ever found any joy in growing up. Filled with tales of adventures and heroes far braver than he could ever hope to be. He consented in taking his sketchbook though, tucked away next to the scales, he suspected there'd be many boring lonely nights and days ahead of him and figured he'd at least need_ something_ to occupy himself.

The armband Gobber gave him was a no brainer. It was easy to carry seeing as he just had to tie it around his bicep (small as it may be). It was thin, only a little over two inches in width but it was layered with beautiful ink stained designs chief of which was a dragon, spinning across the outward part of the band, with the tiniest red stone imbedded in the leather for an eye.

That only left his helmet and toy horse. Hiccup bit his lip, these would be the hardest to decide on. His gut reaction was to say yes to the horse, it was one of the only things he had left from his mother. But the same reason that had him debating on the helmet, left him wondering about the horse as well. He already knew his father didn't want him, that fact had been made more than clear. But what about his mother? Would she feel he was a disgrace as well? Would she regret birthing such a pathetic Viking? Hiccup didn't know. Valhallarama had died when he was just a boy, long before he'd ever been dubbed Hiccup the useless. He'd always tried to tell himself that she was his mom, that she would love him no matter what, but in truth, he wasn't so sure. And this situation, this leaving, the whole I am best friends with a dragon, he_ knew _she wouldn't be able to accept that. Even if she could somehow amazingly still love her son after such a betrayal there was no way she would be okay with it. Hiccup felt his gut clench again as he felt a new wave of tears threatening to spill.

Throughout his life, whenever he'd felt truly alone, when everyone including his father seemed to turn their back on him, he'd pretend his mother was there. Pretended that they could still talk to each other, that she could still listen to him, and above all that she could still hold him. But with this? If he truly left, truly turned his back on his people and there way of life, somehow he just knew that he could never call up such an imagining again. Valhallarama had been a true Viking. If by some miracle she could somehow be here today, he would also be turning his back on her.

Most painful of all, he was certain she would turn her back on him as well. Both his parents would have disowned him. She would be just as disappointed in him as Stoick was.

Hiccup sighed long and deep. He stared at the two objects before him, both the last connection he had with his mother, and one the last he had with his father. He'd already sort of suspected he would be leaving the helmet. It more or less belonged to his father anyways, seeing as it had been a gift meant for a dragon slaying son the chief of Berk could finally be proud of. It hurt but the toy would be staying too. He didn't need it for anything, and any sentimentality it may have carried he no longer felt deserving of.

Hiccup picked the toy up, stupidly bouncing it around as if it were a real galloping horse one last time, just like he'd done almost all his life. Then he set it back down.

Hurriedly Hiccup shut out all thoughts and set himself to the task of packing the few items. Of the tools he had a two wrought iron hammers, a file, one pair of tongs, and three different sized tappers (1), as well as a chisel bit. He divided them up equally between the bags for even weight; the tongs were wrapped up in his spare shirt, and the larger hammer in his spare pants to save space. He shoved a hatchet, with a leather holder, in one bag and tucked in a generous sewing kit with material for both leather and cloth in the other. He also put in a small pouch of oil for cleaning and keeping the leather. Both bags might have fit a few more small things but he didn't want them bulging

Hiccup hoisted the bag back over his shoulder, this time threading the straps through their buckles across his chest to free his arms. It was heavier obviously but still easily managed, even for a weakling like him. He took one last look around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied he walked to the door but paused. He wasn't coming back…again he looked around. Just once more he took in the room he'd called his for just over seventeen years.

Hiccup turned and hurried down the steps and out the door. He ran back to the village edge and didn't slow until he was certain he wouldn't be able to see his house. He made his way mostly along the villages side, occasionally ducking in through alleys and walkways to avoid having to climb up any shear rock cliffs.

Finally he stood at the bridge that connected the two cliff faces of the village and the dragon arena. The two rock faces connected several miles further inland, meeting at a large cascading waterfall, the river had long ago cut its way out to the ocean leaving each cliff face with a near 70 foot drop. There were two Vikings constantly patrolling, mirroring each other's movements across the bridge so that one man was always looking each way.

Hiccup hunkered down by the main rock outcropping on his end. He remained crouched, ready to move at a moment's notice, eyes on the sky. He'd have to do this soon before the main meal in the mead hall was over and others came to change shifts with the two guards. After about ten minutes he was shivering from the night's cold but was glad to see a small cloud drifting towards the moon. Several others had come before but not at a good enough moment for Hiccup to risk it with the guards.

The cloud passed in front of the moon just as the guards reached the end of each bridge side. Hiccup took a deep calming breath and just as the first tendrils of darkness creeped across the bridge he moved. Hiccup sprinted as fast as he could dashing to the bridge. He was grateful for his moccasins muffling most of the sound as he certainly wasn't doing anything to help. the guard on his side was slowly moving away, back turned so obviously unable to see Hiccup but the other would be able to the second the moons light shown again. He swiftly stepped onto the bridge trying to be as quiet as possible now as he was only five feet from the guard closest to him. Quickly Hiccup walked to the bridge side, crouching down and placing his hands on its edge. He had just a moment's hesitation as he looked over at the deadly drop and made an almost inaudible gulp. And just as the moons light returned Hiccup was gone.

The approaching guard passed, completely oblivious to the boy now dangling on the bridges support beams. Carefully Hiccup hooked his legs around the nearest pole, he shimmied his hands a bit until he could reach out and grab one of the bottom supports and hoist himself into the relative middle of the bridge. He heard the soft thud of footsteps above him and held completely still for fear of alerting anyone of his presence.

Slowly, cautiously Hiccup began to work his way along the supports towards the bridges center. If it was dark above it was practically pitch black down here, the only light Hiccup had was when one of the passing guards walked overhead the light of their torches filtering through the spaces between beams. Luckily Hiccup already knew these beams like the back of his hand.

Houses weren't the only things that were destroyed during dragon raids. Twice in Hiccups life the bridge had been destroyed and each time he'd aided Gobber in reconstructing it. True the whole village would pitch in, but bridge making was a bit more complicated then houses. Hiccup being so light had been the one sent to bounce around the many beams and rocky edges, hammering in nails and bolts to keep everything together, granted all those times he'd had a rope around him in case he fell…which he did.

There was no rope this time, and no laughing Gobber to pull him back up and half-heartedly scold him for not paying attention. It was when Hiccup reached the center of the bridge that he was most reminded of this fact.

The bridges supports jutted out from each cliff face to form a sort of arch. Only problem was each arch side ended nearly six feet apart, meaning there was no supports between him and the other side of the bridge. Taking several deep breaths Hiccup felt at the saddlebags, making sure they were still tightly fastened. He looked at the many planks above him and more importantly at the bits of moonlight filtering between the spaces. He picked his path and took another deep breath.

He waited for the guards to pass by each other and over him then he thread his fingers through the nearest opening and swung off the beam. Hiccup dangled there for a minute, readjusting his grip and getting used to the extra weight of the saddlebags. Then carefully he let go with one hand and reached out for the next opening. Hiccup cautiously made his way across one board at a time. He may not be the strongest Viking, hell he wasn't even able to claim being mildly fit, but if there was one area of athletics Hiccup had always been good at it was climbing. Well that and running, but most Vikings didn't consider running away a very great skill to brag about.

Part of it came from his adventure seeking ways while growing up. If one wanted to see what was at the top of that rock or how far you could look from that tree branch, one needed to climb. It was one of the only things Stoick had ever been able to boast about in favor of his son. Hiccup hadn't fully understood growing up why he was so good at it, nor did he particularly care, but Stoick had once explained to him that climbing was about more than just strength, yes strength helped, but technique and picking your rout played far bigger roles. He'd then told Hiccup that he'd learned those lessons from Valhalarama, who had dragged him out on more than one occasion to go climbing simply because.

Hiccups thoughts quickly returned to the matter at hand, he needed to stay focused right now, not think about his mom. Especially because right now he could hear the approaching footsteps of the guards. Shit, he didn't think he'd been dangling that long. He was still a few feet away from the nearest support beam. The steps were getting loser, any minute now torch light would fall on his fingers, and even if they weren't looking his direction the pink digits would be all too obvious against the dark wood.

Hurriedly Hiccup made a decision, perhaps not a very good one, but, well _let's just hope this doesn't get me killed_ he thought. Throwing his legs back Hiccup had just enough time to send a panicked prayer to Thor, before his body swung forward and he let go. For a moment he felt just as weightless as he did while flying with Toothless. And then the beam came rushing to him and punched right into his gut. Hiccup landed with an audible "oof" and hastily clasped his arms around the beam, trying to lift a leg onto it for purchase.

"You 'ear that?"

Hiccup froze, one leg still dangling the other with his knee pressed uselessly against the side of the beam.

"Hear what?"

The two guards had stopped just above him. The lantern light filtering through the cracks shifted back and forth as they both looked side to side. He could just make out one of their faces through a rather large gap in the boards, and Hiccups heart nearly stopped as he realized all the man had to do was look down to see him.

"I didn't hear nuthin'" the second voice spoke again, it was the man he was looking at.

"No, I'm sure I 'eard something" the lights shifted more as the man continued to look around.

"Yeah well when you figure out it was just the wind, or a bird, or the waves down there, or one of the other dozens of sounds going on, I'll be over there" and the man continued his patrol leaving the other behind.

The first man stood there for a long moment, mumbling to himself "was sure I 'eard something"

Hiccup felt his grip beginning to slip. He needed to get better purchase on this beam, preferably involving one of his legs, but he didn't dare risk anymore noise with the Vikings ears so open.

The man stood there for what seemed like eternity. Hiccups arms began to shake from effort, he tightened his fingers as best he could and they were starting to get incredibly sore.

Finally when Hiccup felt he was going to lose it and plummet to the water below the Viking moved on, still mumbling to himself about how he'd heard something. Hiccup waited a few more agonizing seconds before wrapping his raised leg completely around the beam and blissfully hoisting himself onto it fully.

He scooted along to the beams edge and took a moment to rest against the perpendicular side support, a leg hanging limp on either side of the beam. The guards made another pass over him, syncing up again as they did. When they were safely out of earshot Hiccup moved again. The trek across this side of the beams went faster than the first. Hiccup was growing anxious now that he was closer to freeing Toothless. He hoisted himself back to the bridge top in a similar manner to how he got under; waiting for the optimal moment when a cloud covered the moon and the guards weren't able to notice.

He sprinted up the small slope and skidded around the corner before either could even hope to notice him. Hiccup took a moment to still his breathing. He still had a ways to go before he reached the dragon arena and Toothless.

* * *

AN: 'Can you feel the angst tonight, it is were we are' . Sorry Hiccup. Serious though; was it too much? I've never really written this kind of emotional turmoil before.

Also durring the bridge climb the reason he's relativly okay is that I think Hiccup is a very anaylitical thinker, i.e. give him a problem and he'll do everything he can to solve that problem. So his mind is mostly focused on logic at this point. Make sense? I hope so.

oh and btw, not sure how obvious I've made it up to this point, but Snotlout and Astrid are (while not instrumental) part of the story. Atleast to the extent that they are not hated. To clarify I like Astrid, heck I even like the Astrid and Hiccup couple (I just like Merricup more). I think she is a very strong level headed girl with a sweet side to her. As for Snotlout, well he's just a lovable idiot. On a more introspective level, I actually think Snotlout is very similar to Hiccup in a few ways. Snotlout can be very arrogant were as Hiccup is incredibly self-depricating, both are just as damaging in my mind. Hiccups journey is one of gaining self-confidence and assuradness in his dicisions and skills, were as Snotlout (I believe) needs to gain a level of humility and understanding of others views. Both boys have a bit of a road ahead of them to becoming a man, and while they head in opposite directions, they are parrallels of each other.

Anyways still no Merida(its going to be that way for a while unfortunetly). To the few of you that reviewed: thankyou! I probably got more excited over those than was strictly healthy, but I don't care they'd filled me with smiles.


End file.
